This invention relates to a lamp puller, and more particularly to a tool for removing small lamps such as miniature Christmas lamps from their sockets.
The typical miniature Christmas tree light set uses a low heat generating miniature lamp having a cylindrical bulb extending from a base. The leads for the lamp extend through the base and must make contact with appropriate connections in a socket for the lamp. The cooperating shapes of the socket and base of the lamp combine to force the thin extending leads into a proper position in the socket. To make the necessary electrical connection, the lamp base must fit very snugly into the socket. Typically the base and socket are formed of a plastic resin material that has a certain degree of flexibility and compressibility to accommodate the snug fit.
The lamps often require replacement. Because of their small size and snug fit in the sockets, the lamps are difficult to remove by hand. This is particularly true for those who have difficulty in coordinating their finger motion by reason of age or disability such as arthritis.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a simple but effective tool for removing miniature lamps form their sockets.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a tool which will securely hold the lamp after it is removed.